


The felling of love

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: MCU RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Body Hair, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Crying, Daddy/Twink, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Rooms, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Undressing, Virginity, rimjob, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Tom sees two men he can't have, or could he be mistaken? only one way to find out





	The felling of love

Tom looked at Ryan, he was all that he wanted, but there where a ton of problems why they could not be together; but  even so he loved that man, every time he thought of him his heart stopped, he was everything he had asked of a man older, wiser, funny, muscular, hairy and incredibly irresistible.

But he had a wife and kids and that reality was the problem of his fantasy, and age difference or even gender…maybe Ryan only liked women; he was destined to suffer for him.

 Ryan was aware of that looked and gave him a cheerful grin; oh that grin! It was heaven.

He experienced the same thing with Hugh Jackman, who was sitting beside Ryan, he was so hot too; and he also was married and with children, the only difference was that Hugh as more muscular and hairier than Ryan.

Both of those super sexy men were taken and probably straight, oh but how he wanted them, alone or both at the same time.

He made a bittersweet smile to respond to Ryan, trying not to look sad and give away himself, but that was a miserable look he gave, he excused himself at the people in his table and left the dining room to go up to his quarters, probably to cry it out in his pillow.

He walked to the main elevator as eh turned he saw Ryan following him and instead of pressing the button he waited till Ryan got inside the elevator beside him, he was making a big effort not to cry but to make matters worse Ryan was talkative.

“How you doing little man?” he asked “everything okay?”

Tom couldn’t answer in words if he did he was going to cry right there, so he just smiled positively at Ryan. But Ryan wouldn’t stop till the boy answered him.

“I'm fine” Tom said as he looked at the floor, Ryan took the boys chin and made eye contact with him “now tell me that looking at me”

Tom couldn’t and as he saw Ryan’s piercing eyes he started to cry. Ryan hold him close to his chest letting him cry on him “Shh” he said very tenderly  as he brushed the boy’s hair “Just tell me what has gotten you like that, it’s it, Hugh?”

Tom looked at him with his tears running from his cheeks, how did he know about that? , “Well…yes” Tom said in all honesty “but it’s also you”  

Ryan didn’t know how to react, he stood there making eye contact in silence and Tom was about to let himself cry again, but at the same moment that he was going to start sobbing Ryan kissed him on the lips letting Tom know that his feelings were reciprocated.

Their lips stayed locked till the elevator door opened in Tom’s bedroom floor, their lips parted and Ryan looked at the young boy that was giving him those puppy love-sick eyes; “So are we taking this to your bed?” Ryan inquired gently and tenderly at the Spiderman actor, Tom shivered in anticipation and nod positively.

Ryan just replied at him with a knowingly grinned and took him by the hand and led him to the boy’s bedroom; Tom took his key and he opened it, as Ryan was holding him by the hips and started kissing him by the neck making the teen moan.

They took a few steps in and with his foot Ryan closed the door behind him and with his hands he slid Tom’s jacket out of his body very slowly and touching his shoulders and arms with his thumbs.

He took the jacket and tossed it aside and started kissing the boy’s neck as he started unbuttoning the shirt that the teen was wearing, Tom in the meantime started touching Ryan all he could from his position till he found the zip in his pants and pulled it down and started touching his crotch over his clothes “God boy” was the thing that Ryan said as the boy was stimulating him to full erection.

The shirt was off, now Ryan could touch that lovely muscular young flesh that belonged to the teenage boy he loved and he did touch it with love and passion as he still kissed his neck and shoulder.

His hands trailed themselves over Tom hunks and trailed down over his six-pack till he reached down and freed the button on his pants, letting the piece of clothing fall onto the ground, leaving the boy in his underwear and letting his hands slid under the boxers he started touching Tom’s manhood, just like Tom was doing .

Ryan took the boy’s penis in his hands and started masturbating it with strength making the teen moan, and as he did he capture those young lips with his kissing him in abandon sending tome over the clouds of pleasure and love.

Tom finally found the way strip Ryan of his pant with his hand, so that was one more thing less in Ryan’s body “Alright boy” Ryan said to tom whispering in his ears “I want you to take your shoes off, and socks because nobody has sex with socks,  and lay on the bed for me, and don’t take your boxers…I will do that” Tom nod in response and kissed him one more time “I'm not going to leave you hanging darling” Ryan said assuring him.

Ryan’s hands left the teen’s body to let him go, Tom did as he was told very quickly and sat on the bed in between the pillows he wanted to see Ryan undressing himself and for that he turned the lights on.

Ryan took of his jacket and threw it on the nearest sofa and started unbuttoning his shirt and as the buttons where being set aside from the clothing Tom could finally look at the man’s muscular and hairy body; he had a lot of hair chest that trailed softly down and started to grow strong near the pelvic area that was confined by the mature man’s underwear.

Tom was sucking his own lips in anticipation all that sexy and hunky body was from his lover, a lover that was looking at him, in the same way, making him blush incredibly.  That look was enough for him to spread his legs wide wanting more of the experienced man and even teasing him by bushing his thumb over his butt crack.

Ryan threw himself on the bed and in all fours reached the in-between of Tom’s legs and took the band on his boxers with his teeth and started pulling it out of his body reviling those private parts that Tom was hiding.

He helped himself with his left and it was completely out exposing that lovely anus to him and he knelt in front of the pink pucker and started licking it, Tom moaned immediately at the sensation; his private part was being tongued in ways he would have ever imagined that existed, it wasn’t a dirty horny lick it was sensual and romantic at the same time with a small pinch of desire and it was making him crazy.

Tom’s soft and chocked moans were turning Ryan on like nothing before did and that sound continued as he went deeper in his lover´s pucker; Tom’s cock was very awake, it was a sign of how aroused he was.

Ryan’s free hand touched the boy’s erection and started to masturbate it, Tom moaned strongly; and slowly Ryan left the teens hole and started to get up and kiss Tom where he was.

His hand left the grip on the boy’s manhood till something bigger pressed against it, it was Ryan’s thick and considerably long cock, Tom’s was small by comparison; the hand came back but to wrap both members in it and so it began a slow and hot pace.

Tom had never done something like this before, so he started panting and moaning, and squirming against Ryan´s manly and hairy body, his left hand landed on Ryan’s hairy chest and the right hand on his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

Ryan started a stronger pace, but his lips never stopped kissing the Tom’s, it was hard to get concentrated when a young and attractive, and virgin lover was at his mercy.

Tom’s hand took a fistful of hair chest and cling to it as Ryan made this footage session to hot for him to handle, he couldn’t help but to lift up his legs and wrap them around Ryan’s hips, “that’s a good boy” was the answer that Ryan gave before giving him another kiss.

The British teen was in complete submission he would let Ryan do anything to him, he trusted him blindly and he Ryan was not taking advantage from him, like other men would have done; if not that big and hard penis that was against his would have ended in his virgin hole the first time, but he understood that Ryan wanted to do that for another occasion.

Tom moaned loudly into Ryan’s mouth as he started to reach his orgasm, and it was so sweet his face couldn’t hide it from Ryan’s, so the older man pushed him to the limit and hot with spurs of withe semen feel in the teenager’s body.

Ryan laid beside the teen´s body looking at his lover and looking at his face and his perfect body, and he imagined how it would be to be inside the boy and the mans he was going to give from him taking his virginity, but the thing that set Ryan on was Tom’s words “Oh Ryan! I love you” and Ryan came all over the boy’s body in one of the longest orgasms of his life.

Ryan’s mind was on fire and he continued dripping cum from his sizable penis, till it stopped, and his back fell onto the bed with all its force making it clear that he needed rest, Tom laid beside him he pressed his head in the man’s muscular shoulder and they slept like this: together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo! please!


End file.
